This invention relates to an apparatus for recovering fluids floating on a body of water.
The removal of fluids, particularly petroleum products, floating on a body of water has become an important task in the protection of the environment. Various methods and devices have been suggested for the removal of such fluids including the use of floating oil skimmers. One type of floating oil skimmer includes a plurality of spaced-apart discs arranged coaxially along a rotatable shaft. The discs have lower portions immersed in the fluid which clings to the discs as they rotate. Wipers are provided to scrape the fluid from the discs and the fluid is then deflected into a collector system. While disc-type oil skimmers have been one of the most efficient means for removing spilled oil, the performance of such oil skimmers has not always achieved the desired level.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved disc-type floating oil skimmer with a better level of performance and capable of operating for extended periods without extensive maintenance or repair. This calls for a relatively simple design employing proven components.